Data storage systems commonly include a recording head that reads and writes information to a recording medium. Recording heads often include components that are made of metal. These components are susceptible to corrosion. If corrosion occurs, the performance of the components may be adversely affected. For example, in a magnetic recording head, corrosion of a writing element may reduce the strength of a magnetic field used to write information to the recording medium. Corrosion also has other adverse effects such as generating particulate contamination that may damage parts of a data storage system such as the recording medium.
One previous method to prevent or reduce corrosion of recording head components included covering the corrodible elements with a carbon overcoat. The carbon overcoat reduced the exposure of the corrodible elements to oxygen and water. This reduced exposure to oxygen and water reduced the likelihood of corrosion.
Carbon overcoats commonly increase the spacing or distance between the recording head read/write component or components and the recording medium. This increased spacing typically has an adverse effect on the performance of a data storage system. For example, the increased spacing may reduce the strength of a recording head writing field on a recording medium. The increased spacing may also reduce the strength of a signal read by the recording head.